The Last Master of The Morphin Grid
by PernDragonrider
Summary: What else might the Zordon Wave have contained and just what would have happened if it had also contained all of his powers. Summaries are not my strong suit, story is better.
1. Ch 1 Creation of a Morphin Master

**The Last Master of the Morphin Grid**

By: PernDragonrider

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Power Rangers or anything to do with that wonderful program. I do claim ownership of the plot for this story. No money is being made on this fictional work.

**_A/N:_** This story has been sitting on my hard drive for two years with just the working title of "Story Premise". I just sort of rediscovered it and I'm doing a little editing and polishing as I change it into chapter formats for posting. I don't know where this idea originally sprang from; but I hope you enjoy the tale and as always please leave a review to let me know what you think. Pern. _"thoughts"_ _"telepathic communication"_

Chapter One – Creation of a Morphin Master

Jason was camping out at the remains of the once beautiful and very graceful building that had contained the base of operations for all of Earth's Power Rangers until destroyed and decimated by Divatox's attack. He was completely unaware that Angel Grove, Earth, and all the planets that made up the World's Aligned with Good Alliance were under a massive multi-frontal attack by the forces of evil. He was blissfully unaware too, that within a matter of minutes, his entire world was going to change and nothing would ever be the same again.

Jason had just stood up when he saw a flash of light in the sunlit sky above. This flash wasn't from a passing plane or other man-made object; but from further out in orbit around the planet he called home. _"What the heck was that?"_ Jason thought and then looked again as he saw a wave of golden light spreading quickly away from the initial flash. _"Blast of some sort and what's headed this way is the front of the blast's compression wave."_ Jason's mind whirled and he dove for the nearest and largest piece of remains that was once the Power Chamber. Jason wasn't fast enough and before he could hide completely behind the large piece of outer wall that was still standing, the wave of light over took him. It passed through his body and left him standing in the ruins with tears of sorrow running down his face. His once handsome and smiling face was now twisted into a mask of grief and pain, physical as well as emotional.

The wave, once it touched his body started changing this lone man on this one mountaintop forevermore. His DNA was altered on the cellular level and he could no longer age as a normal human would. His aging was basically frozen at the age of 25 and he would never look any older than thirty even when his age could be counted in the thousands. Not only was his DNA altered to slow his aging, but also his entire cellular make up was altered to where he could channel untold and unheard of power through his body without causing an ounce of harm to him. His brain was flooded with the thoughts and emotions of those that had passed before even while it was also assaulted and altered so that the conduit for the power could be established and maintained. While his body and mind were being altered drastically and in the blink of an eye. The man that was enduring these changes continued to stare into the area around him in unseeing shock. Tears continued to flow from his now pain squeezed eyes even as he fell to the ground and writhed with the pain of having his entire body ripped apart and rebuilt in mere milliseconds. When the assault finally finished, Jason rose from where he'd fallen and began wondering aimlessly through the ruins of a place he could see was destroyed; but in his mind was still standing. He carried on soundless conversations in his head with people that weren't physically there; but in his mind he could see them standing, as they were on that fateful first day over five years ago. He saw his own time as a Power Ranger under Zordon flash through his mind and before his eyes.

Two weeks later, Justin Stewart, climbed to the lonely peak to remember a mentor he'd quickly come to love. The death of that mentor at the hands of Andros of KO-35 had saved the galaxies and completely wiped out every evil it touched. Those that still had traces of humanity left inside of them were returned to that form, while those that had no humanity or compassion left were turned into particles of dust and scattered on the winds of whatever world they'd been on. Justin reached the summit and the ruins he'd been coming to pay his respects at when movement in the deep shadows of the late summer evening caught his attention. "Who's there?" Justin asked bracing himself for an attack by an animal, anyone, or anything.

The thing causing the movement shuffled slowly into the last of the sun's dying rays and revealed himself to be a man. A man Justin had come to know as a friend during his time as the Blue Turbo Power Ranger. "Jason?" Justin asked and was totally shocked when Jason turned and looked right at him but made no sound or sign that he recognized the young 14 year old standing before him. "Are you all right, Jason?" Justin asked again with growing worry in his tone. His eyes scanned Jason's body and he noticed that the clothes were tattered and torn, his hair was caked with dirt and debris, and his eyes were staring off into the distance as if he was sightless. The lack of response from Jason was scaring Justin; but he held off his terror long enough to bring his communicator, he still wore it every day since he'd helped free the trapped Astro Rangers with Mountain Blaster's help, and pressed the button that would contact TJ Johnson, once second Red Turbo Ranger now Blue Astro or Space Ranger. "TJ, it's Justin!" Justin said with a panicked tone into his communicator. "I'm up at the ruins of the Power Chamber and Jason Scott is here. Get up here, there's something wrong with Jason and it's scaring me badly!"

"Calm down and SLOW down, Justin." TJ's calm voice washed over the panicking teen and he visibly relaxed while exhaling a slow breath. "Why are you and Jason up at the Power Chamber's ruins and what's wrong with Jason? Did he get bit by a scorpion or snake?"

"I don't think so, Teej." Justin replied a little calmer yet still keeping an eye on the very strangely acting Jason. "He's filthy from head to toe, his clothes are torn, and he's not really all there; if ya catch where I'm going with that?"

"I'm with Andros and the others at the NASADA base, Justin." TJ replied with very slight note of concern showing through his calmness. "Andros says we can be there in less than five minutes. He also just said for you not to touch Jason if you can help it, but to keep him there with you by any means at your disposal."

"What's going on Teej?" Justin questioned as he moved to guard the only exit from the area.

"Not sure, Justin." TJ answered calmly and Justin could hear the whine of Megaship's engines in the background. "But Andros has been muttering under his breath since your call came over the communicator. I can't make out more than every other word and I think he's cussing in his native tongue instead of English. But our translator's don't seem to be working on it."

"That's cause he's not cursing in Kevorian, but in an abstract dialect from Onyx." Zhane's voice issued over the open circuit. "He's actually cursing Zordon which is really strange since he held him in such high regard."

"Shut up, Zhane!" Andros said angrily and his anger transmitted clearly to Justin and to Jason.

Jason turned at the sharp angry words that issued from Justin's communicator and he walked calmly over toward where Justin was blocking the path that lead away from the ruins. _"He's angry with me."_ Jason thought with a very sad and forlorn look on his face as fresh tears streaked down his face and made more tracks in the dirt and mud already caked on his handsome face. _"My last order has distressed him greatly; hasn't it, young one?"_ Jason's thoughts somehow reached Justin's now stunned mind and he blinked twice before realizing that he'd heard Jason without his mouth moving.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jason." Justin said calmly even as he processed the information that Jason had somehow developed an unknown telepathic ability.

Jason looked skyward and his face twisted in a contortion that took Justin a second to realize was a smile. Before anything further could be done, Justin felt a teleportation beam take the both of them from where they stood. Justin materialized in the medical bay of the Astro Megaship and before he could speak a word he saw through the small porthole in that room that the ship was already underway and traveling at a high rate of speed as the stars streaked by the thick transparent window. "Where are we headed?" Justin asked in confusion as Zhane, Karone, and Andros crowded around the now unconscious form of Jason that lay on the lone medical bed in the small room.

"We're headed to Eltar at top speed, Justin." TJ said from behind Justin as he entered the room and placed his hand on Justin's shoulder giving a small squeeze of reassurance. "Your father was contacted before we lifted off from NASADA and he's given permission for you to accompany us."

"Dad said I could go?" Justin asked in shock as he watched Andros, Zhane, and Karone run scan after scan after repeated scan over Jason's unconscious form. "TJ, Jason somehow developed telepathy. He spoke to me in my mind." Justin's tone was now worried and filled with his concern for a man he considered to be as much of a big brother as he did TJ, Carlos, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Andros.

"The wave was more than we thought." Karone said with a sad tone as she looked over her shoulder at TJ and Justin's almost twin frowns of concern. "Apparently the wave not only contained all of Zordon's goodness that destroyed the forces of evil, but it also contained all of Zordon's powers as well. Those powers appear to have now found a home inside this human you call Jason."

"Karone." TJ said with a small frown of dislike marring his face even more than his concerned frown did earlier. "That's Jason Scott, one of Zordon's first rangers lying unconscious on that table. Zordon's first Red Ranger to be exact."

"Krat! Spilgot! Zordon how the Miteltck could you!" Andros spit out in horror and anger as the screen before him started showing the results of the medical scans they'd been running on Jason. "His mind and body won't withstand the strain of the change unsupported and I am NOT shoving him into stasis or confining him to a solitary existence in a Miteltcking dimensional warp!"

"What the krat are you ranting about, Andros?" Zhane said and then blanched as he saw the readings that were scrolling across the screen hidden behind Jason's head. "Spilgot! Carlos! Change course and get us to Phaedos immediately! Dulcea is the only one that can help him now!"

"What's going on?" Justin asked in confusion as he grabbed onto the nearest wall to keep from being thrown to the floor as the Megaship veered sharply and quickly to the right.

"Apparently the effects of the Zordon wave were two fold, Justin." Andros answered calmly from where he was holding Jason's unconscious form on the bed as the ship tilted up in the steep turn Carlos was executing. "One effect was to destroy or return to humanity everything evil in the universes it touched. The other effect was to seek out and imbue the best candidate with all of Zordon's powers as a Morphin Master. Jason can now manipulate the Morphin Grid and allow the forces of good access to that unbridled and tremendous power to defeat the forces of evil."

"Then what's wrong with Jason and why did he look at me as if he was looking through me?" Justin asked with rising concern in his voice. "We should get Tommy or one of the others he served as a Ranger with. He might recognize them better than us."

"Jason's been through a great physical and emotional upheaval, Justin." Karone said kindly as she led the young boy from the medical bay. "His body and mind have been assaulted with changes so wondrous that he's not fully conscious, but working on a sort of auto-pilot mode or instinct at this point. We're taking him to Phaedos and Dulcea. She will know what to do to help him."

Everyone on the Megaship took turns sitting with Jason in the med-bay. Sometimes he was lucid enough to converse, but more often than not he spoke with them as if he were someone else; someone that was familiar to Justin, Andros, Karone, and Zhane while TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie had only seem him one time. The weeklong trip to Phaedos was accomplished as quickly as the Megaship could fly; however even that stalwart and good ship's top speed still made the journey seem nearly endless.

"Andros," Cassie said quietly as she stepped into the small room that housed the ship's medical facilities.

"Yeah, Cass, what is it?" Andros answered with a very weary and dejected tone.

"We're approaching Phaedos. There's a large plateau and we want DECA to land there, but she's refusing to land anywhere but on the beach. Jason's not up to making a trek of that magnitude right now. We should land on the plateau and not down on the beach below."

"Dulcea's wishes should be respected at all times, Cassandra Chan." Jason said with a smile in his voice yet Cassie was shocked beyond belief because she'd never been called anything but Cassie around him. "I will survive making the climb up to the plateau and seeing Dulcea again will be a pleasure."

"Jason?" Justin questioned from where he'd hidden in a corner of the room. "How can you see Dulcea again when Tommy and the others say you've never met her? You weren't with the team when they went there for the Great Power."

"Justin, my little one." Jason said quietly and Justin shivered because the voice wasn't that of his friend Jason Scott, but that of Zordon of Eltar. "I've known the Master Warrior of Phaedos for many millennia now. Seeing her again will be a joy and a loss. Because she will insist I leave this fine strong body I've found myself in and dissipate into the grid, as I should have. I will, eventually, but there is much my first must learn before I do."

"Land on the plateau, Megaship." Dulcea's calm tones echoed in the stunned silence that had followed Jason's words to Justin. "Zordon's replacement shouldn't make the climb to the plateau for it will only weaken the new Grid Master unduly."

"He is young and strong, Dulcea." Zordon's voice replied even as DECA was changing her landing coordinates and putting down gently in the largest clearing on the plateau. "I would not weaken him to make that climb."

"We've landed per the Master Warrior's instructions, Andros." DECA calm voice washed over everyone in the ship. "The new Master should disembark and then I'll lift off and land the Megaship on the beach as normal."

Everyone disembarked and once they were clear of the ship, DECA and Alpha 6 lifted off and the Megaship landed down on the beach. Dulcea was standing quietly and looking at the group of eight people that stood before her. Justin's face held a mixture of curiosity and concern while Ashley, Carlos and TJ's faces were creased with worry and some fear. Zhane, Andros, and Karone's faces were relaxed yet still held small lines of worry. Jason's face held a large welcoming smile and he made to step forward until Dulcea's next words stopped him.

"Zordon of Eltar is welcome on Phaedos; however he is not welcome when he is inhabiting a body that is not his own. Dissipate into the Grid, as you should have, Zordon. Your replacement will be well trained by those that were and are you peers. The Grid chose him to replace you and he will be sustained and supported by us, until we find the one that can and will give what we cannot."

"Very well, Dulcea, Master Warrior and Guardian of the Great Power." Zordon's voice issued from Jason's throat with a tone that was both relieved and sad at the same time. "I will leave Jason Lee Scott of Earth in your capable hands. He was and is a very capable leader and Ranger, Dulcea. Train and teach him, but most of all support him through the trials that will come with the changes my passing has wrought in him." Zordon's voice died and then fresh tears ran down his handsome face as everyone saw the spirit of Zordon of Eltar seep from the tall dark-haired, dark eyed young man.

"He's gone." Jason said in his own voice that was clogged with tears of sorrow, loss, and pain. "He's now truly gone."

"He's not gone, Jason." Dulcea said in a gentle voice as she finally approached the group and took the still crying Jason into a motherly hug of comfort. "His spirit is safe and you may consult with him at anytime through the Morphin Grid. His passing was foretold millennia ago and we, the other Morphin Masters, have prepared and waited for the one that has been prophesized to come. You are here now and there is much for you to learn and understand before you can take your place as a Morphin Master. Come and I will show you where you will be staying for a time. I will be your first teacher in the ways of a Master of the Morphin Grid and you will learn from all that have held the mantle of Morphin Master."

Dulcea released Jason and led him to the part of the ruins that still stood. She took him down a sloped ramp and into the heart of the Ninjetti Temple. There Dulcea bade him rest and Jason lay down and slept, truly slept, for the first time since the Zordon Wave had touched his body. Dulcea returned quickly to the surface and spoke with the other Rangers there.

"He is resting, truly resting and sleeping, for the first time since the change began." Dulcea told them with a sigh that combined relief and worry at once. "There is much for him to learn and very short time for him to learn it in. Myself, Lerigot, and Xraxtoz have foreseen that this one will have many trials and tribulations to overcome before he can fully accept the mantle that was thrust upon him unawares."

"He will be just fine, Dulcea." Andros said with a smile as he hugged Ashley to his side. "Like Zordon said he is strong and resilient. He will bounce back quicker than any expect, but I am worried about him being unsupported. If we cannot find his heart's desire soon we will have to resort to imprisoning him in stasis or a dimensional warp as Zordon was."

"He will have the support he needs while here on Phaedos, Andros of Kevoria." Dulcea replied with a smile. "Not the support he desires, but the support he needs will be provided. Lerigot and Xraxtoz are even now enroute to Phaedos to help me train Zordon's replacement. Between the three of us and the Morphin Grid, Jason Scott of Earth will be supported until we can find the one that will take our place and support him completely."

"We will leave you then, Dulcea." Andros said with a slight bow. "Justin's father will worry if we're not back soon and TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, Karone, and I need to take stock of our options and rest for a short time. If you need us, as Rangers, you know how to contact us."

"You must do as you need, Andros." Dulcea said with a smile for all of them. "You have done the Grid a great service by bringing Jason here as fast as you did. It would have taken us longer to find him and that could have lead to his falling into madness before we could do anything about it. I believe that Zordon's spirit possessing his body and mind kept the madness at bay until he could be discovered. I would admonish all of you not to morph unless absolutely necessary for a few weeks. Jason will not be accustomed to channeling the power to allow you to morph for a time. Phantom Ranger and the Masked Rider have already been contacted and have agreed to this too. Andros, you or Zhane need to make a stop in a place called Mariner Bay and speak with someone there about holding off on their experiments for a few weeks. The Mirinoi Quasar Sabers are going to tax Jason's abilities enough for now. He does not need to be concerned with experiments on Earth channeling the Grid's powers as well. Not until he's more secure and comfortable with what he will be giving of himself to all that hold the power to morph into a Power Ranger. Until then we will attempt, provided evil doesn't take this chance to gain more ground, to only having him channel the powers necessary for one team at the time."

"There's only been one active team at the time." Justin piped up with a small frown of concern.

"On Earth, yes." Dulcea answered before any of the others could say anything to Justin. "Zordon not only channeled the necessary powers for those he chose as Rangers, but he also channeled the powers for the Rangers of Aquitar, The Astro Rangers, and The Masked Rider as well. He accepted that burden the day he became a Morphin Master and Jason must accept that burden, eventually. But for the next few months of time we can keep the burden as low as possible to allow him to become accustomed to the drain. Then, have we the luxury, we can gradually increase the amount of teams he provides power to one at the time."

"Oh, okay." Justin said with a smile. "Thank you, Dulcea, for giving out that information. Is it all right if I tell the others what's going on?"

"No, you cannot tell anyone other than those that already know, Justin." Andros replied before Dulcea could say a word. "Jason, until he masters the powers thrust upon him, will be vulnerable to attacks by the forces of evil. They would attack and in the process destroy Jason. We must not breathe a word of this to anyone that doesn't already know."

"All right." Justin said with a dejected tone. "Dang another secret I can't tell anyone. Great, Dad is going to want to know what's going on and I can't tell him."

"Just tell him it was Ranger business, Justin." Cassie said putting her arms around his shoulders and giving him a quick hug. "He'll understand that and won't push you for more than you can give him. I'm sure he's made the connection, after we had to reveal our identities as to just who the Blue Turbo Ranger was and still is."

"DECA and Alpha may pilot the ship back to the Plateau, Andros." Dulcea said with a smile. The sun is setting and the trek down would be dangerous for all of you. May the Power Protect you, always."

DECA, at Andros' instructions, piloted the ship back to the plateau and picked up the Astro Rangers, Karone, and Justin. They made the return trip to Earth in a more leisurely fashion than the original trip to Phaedos, but they didn't talk, much, of what had transpired during the emergency trip to Phaedos. Once back on Earth, Andros accompanied Justin home and he made the explanations to Justin's father about why he needed to leave the planet with him. Andros told Justin's father as much as he could and the elder Stewart accepted that there were things that couldn't be said.

On Phaedos, Jason slept; unaware of the challenges, trials, and future sorrows he would face as the newest and Last Master of the Morphin Grid.

XXXXX To Be Continued XXXXX

A/N: This tale has been languishing on my hard drive for almost two years. I finally called it up one day, bored, and reread it. I started working on rewriting it and clearing up some inconsistencies in it when I got the idea to try writing it in chapter format, instead of one long tale. This is going to be the result of that endeavor and I hope you will leave me a review to let me know what you think of this.

A/N2: Krat! Hell. Spilgot! Shit. Miteltck Fuck. Miteltcking Fucking. (My translations for the obscure dialect Andros and Zhane were cursing in.)


	2. Ch 2 Prophecy Foretold and Fulfilled

**The Last Master of the Morphin Grid**

By: PernDragonrider

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Power Rangers or anything to do with that wonderful program. I do claim ownership of the plot for this story. No money is being made on this fictional work.

**_A/N:_** This story has been sitting on my hard drive for two years with just the working title of "Story Premise". I just sort of rediscovered it and I'm doing a little editing and polishing as I change it into chapter formats for posting. I don't know where this idea originally sprang from; but I hope you enjoy the tale and as always please leave a review to let me know what you think. Pern. _"thoughts"_ _"telepathic communication"_

Chapter Two – Prophecy Foretold and Fulfilled

When Jason finally awoke, three days later, both Lerigot and Xraxtoz had arrived on Phaedos and were deep in conversation with Dulcea when Jason slowly walked out of the underground area he'd been housed in. Dulcea was the first to notice him and the confusion that showed plainly on his face.

"Good morning, or rather good afternoon, Jason." Dulcea greeted him with a smile as she steered him toward the tree line. "Go and take care of necessary things and then come back by the fire. I've got a good hearty stew cooking and you need to eat. Introductions can wait for later. I know you've already met Lerigot once before, but he's here not as someone needing Zordon's help; instead he's going to be one of your teachers. Go on and use the bushes, Jason. You've been sound asleep for three days now."

Jason, looking rather bewildered, lost, and still carrying an air of great sadness about him went and did what Dulcea had told him to do very reluctantly. He returned to the area near the fire, sat down on a large stone, and ate the large wooden bowl of stew Dulcea handed him without saying a word.

"_It is strange for Zordon to have chosen this pathetic excuse for a being as his replacement, Dulcea."_ Xraxtoz commented without realizing that Jason also heard his telepathic thoughts to the Master Warrior.

"You think I'm pathetic?" Jason said with anger instantly replacing the confusion and sadness as he jumped to his feet and set into a loose ready stance. "I don't think I've ever seen someone as butt ugly as you are and that includes that huge blue monkey in gold armor that called itself Goldar. You've got orange skin, cat eyes, fangs like a vampire, and a face like a rabid bulldog as well as being so skinny I could snap you in half without even thinking about it. So step up and I'll show you just how pathetic I am!"

"Jason!" Dulcea said sharply as she glared angrily at the alien before her. "Sit down and eat, Jason. Xraxtoz, that comment does not become the Morphin Master you are. Jason is Zordon's replacement and he will be treated with all the respect and dignity you gave to Zordon and that you still give to me and to Lerigot. If you cannot do that then you will no longer be welcome here on Phaedos."

"_His reaction was all I could wish for, Dulcea. Please forgive me for being so harsh and crude, but Zordon himself tasked me with challenging his choice of replacement. I was following Zordon's wishes in this matter, Master Warrior."_ Xraxtoz replied with a very chagrined mental tone even though his facial expression did not change at all.

"It's all right, Dulcea." Jason said in a calmer tone of voice. "I don't know why I reacted that way either and I apologize to you and to Xraxtoz too. I shouldn't have gotten that angry, but following Zordon's orders or suggestions is a habit I've never gotten out of. He, or whatever that wave was, chose me for this and I'll be hanged if I will let anyone speak like that about Zordon or his choices, ever. He is, was, a very good man with a purpose. His purpose was protecting Angel Grove and Earth from the forces of evil. The way I see it if he hadn't have been kind enough to come there in the first place; I wouldn't be sitting here at all but a slave to Rita as would everyone on my world be too. I will learn what all of you have to teach me, but for some reason my emotions are all over the place." He quits speaking and reaches up to wipe away tears that sprang into his eyes when speaking of Zordon in the past tense.

"Your emotions will settle into something close to normal in a few days, Jason." Dulcea said as she looked at Lerigot and he nodded. "There are things that we can do to help you get them under control faster, but Lerigot and I both are reluctant to do that unless absolutely necessary. If you find yourself getting out of control emotionally, walk away until you have regained your composure. It will be easier on you and on us, your teachers."

"I will, Dulcea." Jason said as he sat back down and finished the bowl of stew quietly.

"_He thinks of Zordon, Dulcea."_ Lerigot thought and was very careful not to broadcast his thoughts to where Jason could pick up on them too. _"He is reviewing his time as a Power Ranger under Zordon's guidance as well as remembering his time as a pawn of Maligore's evil too."_

"I know, Lerigot." Dulcea replied quietly. "Were it possible I'd have us all communicate verbally, but for now you and Xraxtoz must communicate by telepathy. Normally only one other Morphin Master teaches the replacement for one of our number, but this is a special circumstance." Dulcea motions Xraxtoz over to where her and Lerigot are. "Zordon didn't have the time to prepare Jason for his change. The change was forced upon Jason by the wave of power Zordon's death released. We must watch him carefully for we three are his teachers as well as the only source of support for his mind at this time. Andros and the Astro Rangers are scouring Earth to discover, if they can, the one or ones needed that can and will support Jason as he will need to function as a Morphin Master."

"_He should make the quest for the Great Power, Dulcea."_ Xraxtoz told them quietly and this time kept his thoughts to just Dulcea and Lerigot. _"I know it is unnecessary for him to make that quest, but by doing that he will learn control and have more support once he has his Ninjetti spirit released. I know that Zordon made the trek millennia ago when he first became a Morphin Master and I sense in this one a deep respect for that which his mentor/friend/surrogate father accomplished for himself and for Jason's world of Earth. His making the trek from here to the monolith will also allow us to monitor him and the strength of his connection to the Morphin Grid too. Until that is known we will not know how much support he will need. IF his connection is as strong as Zordon's was then perhaps it would be more of a kindness to place him into the same support system that Zordon was forced into."_

"I can assure you that his connection to the grid is just as strong, if not stronger, than the connection Zordon had, Xraxtoz." Lerigot said quietly in his singsong high-pitched voice. "I can see the Grid's aura around him and that aura is bright, strong, and multicolored. It is almost as if he is unconsciously already giving a team of Rangers the energy to morph."

Just as Lerigot finished speaking a small communications device Dulcea had tucked into a pouch on her waist chirped quietly. She took it out and spoke into it quietly. "Dulcea here."

"Sorry, Dulcea." Andros' voice came over the device. "We got ambushed by what looks to be a bunch of King Mondo's Quadrafighters the Wave missed somehow. We had to morph to keep ourselves alive because of a hull breach. How is Jason?"

"Sitting here eating a healthy portion of stew, Andros." Dulcea replied with a pleased smile that conveyed over the circuit to the worried Astro Ranger. "He is showing no signs of strain, but power down as quickly as you can. He shouldn't channel the power for too long until after he treks to the monolith and strengthens his connection to the grid. For now, he is unconsciously doing what is necessary, but if he thinks about it, it could break your connection to the powers of the grid. Get someplace where it's breathable and make your repairs as quickly as possible."

"That won't be necessary, Dulcea." Jason said surprising all three of the other Morphin Masters at his quiet approach to where they stood. "Apparently Zordon's spirit implanted a whole lot of information in my brain before he gave up possession of my body when we arrived. They won't lose their connection because I won't let that happen."

"Sit with us, Jason." Dulcea said as she patted the ground next to her. "I am very sure that Zordon's spirit implanted much information for you before he passed into the Grid, but we are here to teach you how to use that information and the power you now possess in the correct manner. Did Zordon ever speak of any prophecies during you time as a Ranger with him?"

"Just the one when Tommy joined us the first time, Dulcea." Jason said as he took a seat facing Lerigot, Xraxtoz, and Dulcea. "That's the only prophecy I can remember him ever mentioning."

"I will tell you of the prophecy that foretold not only Zordon's demise but exactly who would be taking his place; however you have to realize that at the time this prophecy was given that Zordon wasn't trapped and was much different from how you and the others on Earth saw him." Dulcea said quietly. "I would have Xraxtoz or Lerigot speak of it, but until you have been trained completely in the use of your recently acquired telepathic abilities, I will be doing most of the speaking. Xraxtoz and Lerigot do not speak as you and I do and both of their races are more given to telepathic communication. They will communicate with you while teaching you control of your powers, but until then I get to do all the talking. Right now you will also hear our conversations, but try not to take offense at anything you hear. You will learn to block it out unless directed at you eventually."

"Is that what happened earlier when I got so angry?" Jason asked with a small frown of concentration on his face.

"Yes it is." Dulcea said and smiled. "There is much to teach and a short amount of time to teach it in Jason. For now, listen to what was foretold millennia before you were even born and centuries before Zordon was imprisoned."

Jason nodded and he along with the others got comfortable and waited for Dulcea to get her thoughts in order. A few minutes later she started speaking. "The prophecy was handed down through the ages from one Morphin Master to another and each of those Masters passed it along to their successors until Zordon of Eltar became a Master of the Morphin Grid. The Grid, as you probably know, was created eons ago by a race of beings that no one has any idea who or what they were. There were, at one time, nine beings that each channeled the power for a specific spectrum of the Morphin Grid. Over the eons, as these first nine passed into the Grid; their powers were split up between the remaining Masters until there was only one of the original Masters left. He was ancient, even then, and he was the one that produced many of prophecies the various groups of Rangers have been told over the ages. It is believed that these original nine Morphin Masters were the creators of the Grid and research by various species here and there has shown that they did create the Grid and were the first to channel its power. For what reasons we do not know, but the last of the original nine was the one that created the first morphers and gave them to a group of five people. These five people, what race or planet they came from no one can remember, became the first Power Rangers. The Master was the conduit for the powers they used and it has been that way through the ages now."

Dulcea stopped and took a drink of water from the water-skin at her feet and she passed it to Jason and the others too. "When the last of the original Masters passed into the Grid, upon his death, the five people he chose as Power Rangers were each granted a portion of his power. Twenty millennia ago, Kaianita of Mirinoi passed into the grid and instead of her powers going to another, they were distributed among the remaining four living Morphin Masters. Zordon of Eltar, Lerigot of Liana, Xraxtoz of Catena, and myself; we became the last four living Masters. It was discovered, by Zordon, that Kaianita had never empowered a group of Rangers from her world because Mirinoi was a peaceful planet tucked into an out of the way arm of the galaxy. Kaianita did create a way for those she would one day choose as Rangers to access her powers, but she was murdered by the being that would eventually became known as Scorpius before she was able to choose. Since her power was never shared with anyone, her powers rippled through the entire Grid and then settled into the four remaining Masters. The devices she created for her Rangers remain on Mirinoi to this day. They are called the Quasar Sabers and each is imbedded to the hilt in a stone on that world. She left a legacy should future generations ever need to call forth Rangers to protect that world. None of us ever thought of the prophecy until Rita entrapped Zordon in that dimensional time warp about twelve millennia ago."

Dulcea again stopped and took a short drink from the water-skin before she continued in a serious tone, but her voice was distant as if she were looking into the past and deep into her memories. "The prophecy, which has since come true, was written thusly.

In the darkest hour when evil bands together the trapped Master shall fall.

The energies freed will purify most of the Universes and birth a new Master.

One battle seasoned in red, but tempered with gold.

This one shall become the last living Morphin Master.

Thus completing the circle that began with me, the last of the beginning.

That was the prophecy that was unfolding before our eyes. Xraxtoz, Lerigot, and I have never empowered a group of beings; well any that are still living to pass our power onto. When we pass into the Grid, on our deaths, our powers, as Morphin Masters will transfer to you Jason of Earth. You are the fulfillment of that long ago prophecy and Zordon knew that the day you were able to accept the Gold powers from Trey of Triforia. None of us have any plans to pass anytime soon, but we want you to know the truth and to be prepared for that day. Zordon, in this arm of the galaxy, was the one who channeled the powers for the Rangers of Aquitar, the Rangers of Earth, the Astro Rangers, as well as always knowing that he would also have to channel the powers for the Mirinoian Quasar Sabers should they ever be needed. Even when your friends came here to Phaedos to gain the Great Power, their connection to use and access the Morphin Grid came through Zordon, from me. The Turbo powers that Lerigot designed were also channeled through Zordon from Lerigot. When he was trapped, each of us gifted Zordon with a portion of our powers so that he might continue to function as a Master. Had we not, Zordon of Eltar would have perished millennia ago. We discovered, accidentally, that in order for a being to function as a Master that they would need the support of one or more other people. Lerigot's support is his wife, Xraxtoz has his mates, and I have the support of the spirits of the Ninjetti. Zordon had support until his entrapment in his wife, Amalthia. He lost that support when he was entrapped, but the very place that he was trapped in gave him the support he would need. Support is different for every Master and every race of being that becomes a Master."

Dulcea stopped again and took a drink from the water-skin and passed it around to the others again. Lerigot and Xraxtoz were respectfully quiet and all three allowed Jason to process Dulcea's words and to come to the conclusion they knew he would.

"I need someone that can support me, don't I?" Jason asked ten or fifteen minutes after Dulcea finished speaking. "What does supporting me entail and how do I go about finding someone to be that support?"

"Support, as I said, is different for each race, Jason." Dulcea said with a soft smile playing about her lips. "For some races, like Lerigot's it is enough to have a mate to love and with whom you can discuss your plans, hopes, fears, and worries. Xraxtoz's people, due to their culture, have more than one mate and for them just one person wouldn't be enough. I had my two lovers and my bonded mate, Ninjetti all, until they joined the spirits over eight millennia ago. Since their passing I've been supported by their spirits and by the Great Power I protect. What works for you will be what is needed by you. You might find that you have one to ease the needs of your body with, but that same person isn't enough and you need another to share your thoughts with. It is different for every Master and always has been. Some Masters must leave the worlds they've called home all their lives because whom they need for support goes against the mores of their home world. Zordon only needed Amalthia; however I needed not only the man I was bound to for life, but two others as well. One was a female and my closest friend the other was the brother of my life-mate. I had two male lovers in my life-mate and his brother and a female lover in the form of my best friend. They were my support, my life-line to sanity, for the powers that course through a Master, when a team of Rangers morph, are a thousand or more times more powerful than what goes through your body when you use a device to morph into a Power Ranger."

"Is that why I could hear, see, and feel what Andros and the others were going through on the Megaship just a little while ago?" Jason asked them. His tone was filled with wonder yet that wonder was almost lost in the solemn, thoughtfulness that accompanied it.

"Yes." Lerigot replied seriously.

"So right now I only have to channel the energies for the six members of Andros' team?" Jason asked with a bit of confusion in his still thoughtful and solemn tone that had lost the wonder of moments before.

"Actually you could be called upon to channel the energies, at any time, for the Aquitain Rangers, the Astro Rangers, The Phantom Ranger, The Gold Ranger, and or the Quasar Sabers of Mirinoi, Jason. When any team Zordon provided the morphers for or channeled the powers for would morph for a battle, you would be called upon to channel the energies that morph them. It could be one, two, or even all of them at once. That is where being supported comes in to play. Just channeling the energies for a single team is not that draining on you, but the more teams you channel the energies for the harder it is for you to keep control of who and what you are; your thoughts, feelings, emotions, and sense of self. The one or ones that would be supporting you would be there to help keep you intact and not let you get lost in all of the others that are drawing power through you to them." Dulcea replied very seriously.

"Now you know why support is essential to a Master and why you must, before you can be allowed to return to Earth, be supported by your own kind." Lerigot said with compassion and truthfulness in his tone.

"Lerigot is right, Jason." Dulcea sighed with a slight sadness in her sigh. "Until the one or ones that are capable of supporting you can be found, you are as trapped and bound to Phaedos as I. Even bringing forth your animal spirit and then having you trek to the Monolith for the Great Power wouldn't be enough support for you I'm afraid. I was human, just like once were before being changed into a Master, and I needed three others to keep me sane. You might need just one more or you might need three or four, Jason. It differs for everyone that's changed into a Master."

Jason looked up with tears glistening in his eyes, but his tone was even and held concern more than anything else. "Do I get a choice in who I need for this support or is the choice made for me by someone or something else?"

"You have a choice and you do not have a choice, Jason." Dulcea said with an even tone as she reached out and gave Jason's shoulder a soft squeeze. "You have the right to choose just as the one or ones chosen have the right to refuse being chosen. However the choice can sometimes be taken out of your hand by circumstances beyond your control too. Andros and the others on the Megaship have passed the word to the Rangers on Aquitar as well as to Trey on Triforia that morphing should be done as sparingly as possible right now. We three, your teachers and fellow Masters, are prepared to offer you the support needed during your time here on Phaedos."

"So I have the three of you, for now, but I will need someone or some others after I've learned." Jason said sadly and yet his voice was complacent as well. "I can deal with that, for now. One question though; how the heck does the people on the Megaship have any idea who I'll need for this support you keep talking about when I don't even know yet?"

"They don't." Lerigot said with a smile in his voice. "No one, other than another Master, could ever know what support was needed, but they are your friends and they want to help you; so they are doing the only thing they can now. They're headed back to Earth to speak to your former teammates to get them to come to Phaedos and see if any of them might be all or part of the support you'll need."

"We'd prefer if you had your support in place during the learning process, Jason." Dulcea said, also with a smile in her tone. "It will make it easier for you to learn what we have to teach. Having our support as we teach you will be harder on all concerned. Having your own support makes our position as teachers easier and it also stops you from relying too much on us in any given situation. You have already proven your merit as one of Zordon's rangers twice over. Now is the time for you to prove your merit to the Grid. It's the same but it's also vastly different as well. You did very well earlier tonight when you provided those on the Megaship with the power to morph and sustained it very well too. However you probably didn't block your thoughts or theirs as well as you could have. You cannot afford to become distracted by one team when another might need you more."

"That I understand, but I'm still confused about this support thing somewhat." Jason replied thoughtfully.

"_Perhaps I can make it clearer for you Jason."_ Xraxtoz told him telepathically. _"You need someone that can blend their mind with yours while you are empowering a team or teams of Rangers. This person is there with you, but their only concern is to keep you from getting lost or displaced in the minds of those you're giving power too. This same person or a completely different person is there to support your need for close companionship. Does that clear it up for you somewhat?"_ Xraxtoz made sure that both Dulcea and Lerigot also heard what he'd just told Jason.

"So I need one person that can do both or two people that each have a distinctive place in my life from now on." Jason said out loud, but he was mostly thinking and not realizing he was speaking.

"You might need more than just two people, Jason." Dulcea said with understanding and compassion in her voice. "For now, while you are here learning on Phaedos, you have us and the spirits of the Ninjetti as well as Zordon and the other past Masters to help. Once you leave here, for any reason, you will need your support in place and accustomed to what is needed by you. That is why having them here during your learning process is so important to the three of us."

"They need to learn as I learn." Jason answered and then looked up at the three very diverse beings before him and sighed. "I can't think of anyone I want to tear my friends away from their lives on Earth. I didn't want this, but Zordon chose me for this, so I'm going to do the best I can. Maybe I'll be the exception to the rule and won't need supported, but I would like to see or talk to my friends again soon."

"Maybe you just might be, Jason." Dulcea said with a knowing tone. "I thought I was the exception to the rule until the energies of the Grid, channeled through me, taught me otherwise. For now, know that you have the support you might need in the form of us and leave it at that. I will see about getting you in touch with your friends back on Earth tomorrow. For now, you need to rest again and also to prepare for the trek to the Monolith. I cannot go for I can't leave the plateau. Lerigot is not equipped to deal with the perils of the Neola Jungle below; so Xraxtoz will accompany you as you face the trails all seekers of the Monolith face on their journey to the Great Power. I am going to bid all of you good night. Go and rest, my friends."

Both Jason and Xraxtoz looked at each other with equal startled expression as Dulcea rose and walked away to the group. Nothing more was exchanged and before too long everyone had migrated to where they slept and were resting for the trials, tribulations, and triumphs that were sure to come.

XXXXX End of Chapter 2 XXXXX

Author's Ending Notes: I apologize for the long delay in updating this tale. A huge case of writer's block and then real life complications has kept me away from it for longer than I'd have wished. Please, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. A very special thanks to Allie351 for doing the beta read on this. Thank you my friend.

As always, May the Power Protect You!

Pern


End file.
